Verdad Consecuencia
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Fic reto de StoryWeavers. Trio JamesLilySirius explícito Oneshot


**_Fic para Story Weavers / Retos por parejas._**

**_Pareja: _**_Trío James-Lily-Sirius_

**_Rating: _**_R. Sexo explícito (pero sin caer en lo basto o vulgar)_

**_Condiciones:_**_ Que tenga argumento y no sea un PWP. Lily y James deben ser novios ya, o estar casados (depende de la época en que discurra el fic). Sirius debe estar enamorado de alguno de los dos, da igual de cual. También puede que que Lily o James estén enamorados de Sirius. No debe ser ni un sueño, ni deben estar borrachos, ni ser su imaginación... tiene que discurrir en plena posesión de facultades psíquicas._

**Bueno….lo que nos costo, por favor! Igual creo que esa era la gracia de los "retos" y fue maravilloso participar en uno . Ojala se repita rapido!**

**Acá esta nuestro intento de R, nunca habíamos escrito uno y menos trio xD. Pero bueno, esto es lo que salio. Esperemos que este a la altura de los fics de Akasha –nuestra retadora- que son geniales. Nada mas, aca esta! Tratamos de hacerlo lo menos argentino posible, pero perdón si se nos zafaron alguna palabra nuestra. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan diganoslo.**

_Los personajes son de Rowling…¿Qué diria ella si se entera las cosas que hacemos los fans con ellos? JAJAJAJ_

**El fic va dedicado a Rinoa Black, por "compartirnos" su beso alucinante en el fic tambien genial de Star Wars.**

**Verdad/Consecuencia**

Harry ya se rascaba la oreja demostrando sueño con sus pequeñas manitos. Sirius, que

lo tenia a upa, acomodo sus brazos como para que el bebe se durmiera cómodamente.

Lily terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena y ya aparecía desde la cocina secándose las

manos en un delantal clarito. James la miro levantando la vista de una miguita que había

quedado en la mesa de madera y sonrió.

-La comida ha estado riquísima, amor.

Sirius asintió sin hacer ruido y tratando de no moverse para no despertar a su pequeño

ahijado que ya dormía en sus brazos.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa tranquila mientras se sacaba el delantal y lo colgaba en el

picaporte de la alacena.

.-Lo que pasa que con comensales como ustedes…

.-¿Me estas diciendo glotón? -Preguntó James incorporándose en forma fingidamente

enojada.

Su mujer se acerco a él, le revolvió el pelo con las manos a modo de disculpa y le

agarró la barbilla como para besarlo.

.-Está Sirius, -susurró Potter mirando a su amigo que no dejaba de acariciar el pelo a

Harry.

.-¿Y? -contestó ella alejándose igualmente, con una mirada seductora al joven Black.

James abrió un poco sus ojos avellanas detrás de los anteojos pero no dijo nada, en ves

de eso se acercó a su amigo y le tomo al bebé dormido para llevarlo al cuarto.

Cuando volvió, Lily y Sirius se habían acomodado en la mesa y hablaban en voz baja

pero riéndose cada tanto con risas sofocadas para no hacer ruido. Esto puso un poco

celoso a James aunque enseguida se reprendió por desconfiar así de las personas que

más quería en la tierra. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que sus personas mas

amadas estaban todas bajo el mismo techo en este momento. Se sentó frente a su amigo

junto a su mujer y dijo, tratando de imitar a McGonagall:

.-¿Por qué no cuentan en voz alta y nos reímos todos?

Lily y Sirius carcajearon mas fuerte ante el comentario y finalmente Sirius agito sus

manos como para dar acabado el tema. Quedaron en silencio; el joven Black pensando

en que era hora de irse para dejar tranquila a la pareja, pero la pelirroja dijo:

.-Ahora…el juego muggle para romper el hielo por excelencia, _verdad / consecuencia…_

.-¿Para romper el hielo? ¿entre nosotros, que somos tan pocos y nos conocemos mucho?

–pregunto James divertido.

.-Pero no sabemos los secretos ocultos que tenemos….-contestó Lily haciéndose la

misteriosa.

Los varones se miraron frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, al ver que habían puesto las

mismas caras soltaron una carcajada. Sirius sintió el cosquilleo habitual que le

producían las sonrisas de su amigo, tratando de ocultarlo corrió la mirada, suspiro

fuertemente y pregunto a Lily:

.-Esta bien, ¿Verdad, que?

.-Consecuencia, -explicó Lily tranquila mirándolos con los ojos verdes brillando de

entusiasmo. -Es fácil, yo elijo a James, por ejemplo –señalo a su esposo y Sirius lo miro

nuevamente –y el decide, ¿verdad o consecuencia?. Si elije verdad, yo le hago una

pregunta y el la tiene que contestar, con la verdad…-golpeo la nariz de su marido

juguetonamente con la punta del dedo.

-¿Y si elijo consecuencia…? –pregunto James quitándose del dedo de la pelirroja.

.-Pues…tendrás que cumplir un acto que yo diga….

El morocho asintió, comprendiendo:

.-Me gusta, -dijo.

Sirius también sonrió ante la perspectiva del juego:

-Si, si, juguemos, ¿Quién empieza?

Lily movió la cabeza con superioridad:

.-Yo, por supuesto.

.-James…-llamó mirándolo con falsa perversión.

.-Eh…verdad, amor. –anuncio James nervioso por la pregunta.

Lily nuevamente esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción:

.-Mmmm, ¿alguna vez has fantaseado conmigo y has hecho algo para satisfacer esa

fantasía?

Las mejillas del sorprendido Potter se colorearon hasta decir basta mientras los otros

dos reían a carcajadas por la situación y la cara de Jim al contestar:

.-Bueno…si, quizás…

.-¡cuando era mas chico! –se defendió el aludido con los anteojos resbalando por su

nariz de cuanto lo había hecho transpirar su esposa.

Lily y Sirius se rieron más fuerte ante la aclaración y no pararon hasta que el dueño de

casa susurro enojado:

.-Shhh! Harry!

La pelirroja movió la mano en señal despreocupada; ella conocía a su hijo, un par de

risas no lo iban a despertar.

Sirius todavía reía en voz baja cuando James enojado lo miro:

.-Padfoot

.-Eh…

Tenía miedo de elegir verdad y que su amigo le hiciese confesar lo que sentía por él, así

que optó por consecuencia.

.-Tenes que correr alrededor de la mesa como perro.

-Bah, James, -protesto Lily, -¡Que pavada! –Yo le iba hacer que cuente su amor por

Bellatrix…

Había pasado una hora del apasionado verdad / consecuencia, y le tocaba a Sirius, que

había adquirido rápidamente confianza en el juego y arrasaba con las preguntas. Miro a

la parejo con picardía mientras ellos se miraron con miedo; al que le tocase seguro

tendría que contestar algo importante.

El joven Black se tomo su tiempo, haciendo crecer el misterio…

.-Lily –susurro finalmente. Esta dio un pequeño gritito exagerado.

.-Shhh! –chisto su esposo por décima ves.

.-Consecuencia –dijo la pelirroja rápidamente. Sirius rió y miro a James el cual seguía

preocupado por su hijo.

.-Quedarte en ropa interior –sentenció.

Esta lo miro reprobadoramente; luego a su esposo que rió con disimulo.

.-Pervertidos! Se habían puesto de acuerdo, -chillo riendo mientras se paraba para

desvestirse.

Entre los locos piropos de James y los aplausos de Sirius, Lily quedo solo con un sexy

conjunto de encaje blanco y trasladaron el juego junto al fuego de la chimenea para no

congelarse.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, que se aseguraría de vengarse de ambos por ese injusto complot.

Los chicos sonrieron con confianza, habían acordado que, la victima de la pelirroja,

eligiera consecuencia, ya que las prendas de Lily habían resultado muy fáciles de lograr.

Pero esta vez ella los miro y sus verdes ojos brillaron.

.-James.

.-Si amor, dime…-El morocho fingió seriedad y en tono educado agrego: consecuencia.

Lily se froto las manos alevosamente:

.-A ver…quiero que los dos chicos mas lindos y sexies de Hogwarts…

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

.-…se besen. –Finalizo ella.

Esta vez si que las caras de Potter y Black tomaron color. Se miraron con los ojos

abiertos y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

Sirius, ante la posibilidad de cumplir algo que había estado deseando desde hacia varios

meses se dejo llevar enseguida y agarro a James del cuello como hacia con cada persona

que besaba, haciendo que cada centímetro de su cara de uniera, se estremeciera y se

deleitara con el calor corporal del otro, la respiración de los dos se estaba volviendo

cada vez mas agitada, y James ya dispuesto a cumplir la prenda se acerco suavemente a

la boca de su amigo, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de cada uno acariciar

sus caras, Sirius miro a James olvidándose de Lily y sintió una ganas tremendas de

apoderarse ya de esos labios, pero era su mejor amigo…Sin embargo James, quizás para

terminar de una vez, se le adelanto, entonces Black sintió como unos calidos labios

tocaban los suyos, ese roce le hizo perder el control a sus pensamientos, los labios se

fueron uniendo mas y mas, Sirius se deleitaba mágicamente ¿como lo prohibido podía

ser tan hermoso e imposible de explicar, pero para el joven Black ese toque de labios

no fue suficiente, ya que su lengua entro a la boca de la de James produciendo que este

se tensara un poco, pero con el pasar de los segundos sus músculos se relajaron, todo

iba…perfecto, hasta que se escucho un gemido por parte de Lily que ya se acariciaba los

pechos con las manos, eso fue como un balde de agua fría que les regreso a la realidad,

pero ante la incredulidad de ambos muchachos, la pelirroja susurro:

.-Sigan, sigan…

Sirius enseguida encaro nuevamente para su amigo, pero James se soltó de inmediato,

dejando al morocho muy confundido.

.-Pero Lily…¿Qué te pasa, que estas haciendo?

La pelirroja se acerco a su marido y lo beso con placer y pasión, para lo que Potter se

calmo un poco.

Sirius agacho la cabeza sin mirar como sus amigos se partían la boca delante de él, con

una especie de culpa y fastidio. Culpa por haber querido seguir con James, ahí, delante

de su esposa…¿James le había respondido el beso o había sido pura imaginación y

fantasía? Se paso una mano por la boca, tratando de quitarse la sensación de los labios

de James con los que últimamente tanto había soñado…

Lily mientras tanto ya le había sacado la remera a su marido sin dejar de besarlo y le

rozaba el pecho descubierto con su encaje blanco. Sirius, que ya estaba agarrando la

campera que había traído pensando que era justo el momento de irse, no pudo evitar

sentir un escalofrío al ver a James solo con un pantalón, pero tampoco pudo evitar ver

las delicadas manos de Lily en la espalda de su amigo.

La pareja iba caminando para atrás para acomodarse en el sillón y no le prestaban

atención a nadie. Mejor para él, que tenia que si o si usar la chimenea para salir de ahí.

Pensó en darle un beso a su ahijado que dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, y

quizás también le insonorizaría el cuarto, para no tener que escuchar los gemidos de sus

padres que ya le estaban dando bastante fastidio.

Caminó despacito hasta la escalera cuando escucho que Lily lo llamaba:

.-Ven Sirius, préndete a la diversión.

El joven Black se dio vuelta para mirarla, ¿estaba diciendo lo que él pensaba que estaba

diciendo?

El corpiño de encaje de Lily ya estaba en el suelo y el pantalón de James también. Sirius

pensó que su amiga estaba delirando debido a los besos que su marido le propinaba en

el cuello. Por Merlín, lo que debían ser esos besos….

.-Sirius, ¿no has escuchado a la dama? –la voz medio ronca de James sonaba aun mas

apagada debido a la mata de pelo rojo en la que estaba escondida su boca.

Sirius sentía su miembro excitarse mientras un calor se apoderaba de él. No podía ir con

ellos, _no debía ir con ellos._

Permaneció inmóvil un momento, su cuerpo le gritaba que se acercara a la pareja, pero

su mente le impedía avanzar. Una mano de James salida de quien sabe donde, lo agarró

del brazo y lo arrastró hacia ellos, la indecisión de Sirius quedó opacada cuando la mano

de su amigo le desabrochó el botón del pantalón.

Lily profirió un pequeño gritito de excitación y se unió a su marido en la tarea de

desvestir a Sirius, quien abrumado como estaba se dejaba hacer.

Estaban los tres completamente desnudos, James admiro a su amigo y sin pensarlo

mucho lo tiro en el sofa y volvió a besarlo, Sirius le respondió calurosamente,

agarrándolo por el cuello. Pero Lily no los dejo avanzar más, no quería quedarse atrás y

saco a su marido de encima del joven Black para sentarse encima ella. Estaba lo

suficientemente húmeda como para no necesitar nada mas, sin embargo no quería

introducirse en Sirius así nomás, sin jugar un rato. No iba a volver a tener la

oportunidad de hacerlo con su "cuñado" y menos con su marido mirando. Era algo

altamente erótico, gimió al sentir las manos de James en sus endurecidos pezones,

todavía sentada sobre Sirius que los miraba con los ojos abiertos y pensando que una

noche con Lily y James era algo poco menos que maravilloso.

La pareja no se besaba, pero James, algo incomodo, se acomodo detrás de Lily también

sobre Sirius para poder tocarla de cerca. Lily respiraba con dificultad dándole a entender

a su marido que quería más. Pero estaba sobre Sirius, así que con sus manos

transpiradas agarro el miembro del joven y lo masajeo un rato, insinuándole lo

que quería…Sirius sin mas la penetro a lo que Lily se soltó de James para dedicarse

exclusivamente al morocho de ojos grises que, aunque estaba acostado bajo sus dos

amigos, sabia moverse perfectamente. James decidió que se tenía que correr de ahí, que

estorbaba demasiado, y que necesitaba atender su ahora dolorosa erección. No tenia idea

de que hacer, su mujer estaba demasiado entretenida entrando y saliendo de Sirius. Los

miró, no había mas que escucharlos jadear para calentarse y darse cuenta lo bien que la

estaban pasando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Antes que nada se agarro su pene con fuerza, la

presión ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza y ver nublado; empezó a masturbarse con

fuerza, no necesito mucha imaginación, su mujer y su hermano seguían en lo suyo,

lanzando gritos sofocados para no despertar al bebé.

A la pelirroja el corazón le latía furiosamente mientras subía y bajaba sobre el miembro

de Sirius, hacia bastante tiempo que quería probar a su cuñado, siempre le había tenido

un poco de ganas para ser sinceros…

Pero parecía que él estaba pendiente de otra cosa…

A pesar de que su cara demostraba placer los ojos estaban fijos en James, que seguía

con su "trabajo" mirándolos concentrado. Sirius revoleo sus ojos grises para hacerle

notar que quería que se acercara a ellos. Mientras seguía, entrando y saliendo de Lily,

cada vez más rápido, pero sin querer terminar; todavía faltaba James, y si no era ahora,

no iba a ser nunca.

Sacó su miembro dentro de Lily de un tirón, la chica se quejo lanzando un fuerte

suspiro, estaba toda transpirada.

.-No quiero que James se quede afuera –logró decir el morocho.

Lily abrió los ojos, sin poder contenerse ya se estaba tocando la entrepierna con deseo,

estaba toda mojada y su cuerpo le pedía más. Sirius seguía excitadísimo, y volvió a

mirar a James que esta vez se dio por enterado y se acerco a ellos. Lily no dejo escapar a

su marido y lo tiro encima de ellos. El sofa se estaba quedando chico para los tres

jóvenes, pero no les importo. Lily agarro el pene de James con las manos y no tardo en

llevárselo a la boca derritiendo al muchacho y haciéndolo acomodarse encima de Sirius

para que su mujer lo introdujera lo más posible en su boca. ¿Qué le pasaba a Lily hoy

que le hacia lo que nunca le había hecho? Pero las preguntas quedaron de lado al sentir

los dientes de la pelirroja mordisquearlo suavemente para darle mas placer. Así mismo

sentía el sexo de Sirius duro bajo él, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Se dejaba penetrar por su amigo?

Era algo que le iba a doler, seguro, pero no quería pensar mucho. Era ahora o nunca,

después de todo, una noche con Sirius y Lily era poco menos que maravillosa. Mientras

Lily seguía suministrándole placer con la lengua, James le susurro a Sirius que medio

que se estaba quedando sin aire debajo de ellos.

.-Hazlo Padfoot, simplemente hazlo…pero YA. –pidió con deseo, el roce ya lo estaba

matando. James levanto su cadera para dejar al muchacho acomodarse.

Sirius no espero una contraoferta y sin probar antes el terreno agarro con fuerza su

endurecido miembro y penetro a su amigo en una oleada de placer y dolor que hizo

gritar al morocho y asustar a la pelirroja que ahora seguía besando y mordisqueando

toda la zona baja de James.

Los tres cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente. Sirius incrédulo no quería hacer

doler a su amigo, pero lo cierto es que no podía parar, entraba y salía con violencia

sintiéndose en las nubes y haciendo que su amigo se retorciera de placer y gimiera con

la cabeza para atrás pidiendo mas. Lily hacia lo que podía con su boca, pero quería mas,

pensó en sentarse sobre James, pero terminaría aplastando a Sirius…No le importo,

estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para hacerlo lo mas suave posible y no

terminar asfixiando a su amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo con un grito

de placer que pudiera haber despertado tranquilamente a Harry y a todos los chicos a la

redonda Sirius llego al éxtasis y salio dentro de su amigo, al que tampoco le faltaba

mucho, así que Lily se introdujo en él y a lo que fueron un par de minutos acabaron al

unísono.

Se desplomaron los tres sudorosos y cansados en el sillón.

Una vez habiendo recuperado el aliento, el joven Black, que todavía sonreía por la

experiencia, comentó tranquilamente:

.-Muy buena prenda Lily, ¿a quien le toca ahora?


End file.
